PROJECT SUMMARY ANNUAL CONFERENCE FOR TRANSLATIONAL EARLY STAGE HIV/AIDS VACCINE RESEARCHERS This R13 application requests NIH support for three annual conferences for Early Stage Investigators (ESIs) conducting translational HIV vaccine research with nonhuman primates (NHPs). To accelerate progress towards a globally preventative HIV vaccine, there must be preclinical studies in relevant animal models that can be translated into clinical research and a well-trained and engaged research workforce to bridge these research worlds. NIH?s Office of Research Infrastructure Program (ORIP) has initiated an HIV/AIDS Vaccine Scholars K01 Award Program that will build experience for Scholars in translational research, but will not provide them with one inclusive venue to focus on building skills, knowledge, professional networks and career development strategies. The HIV Vaccine Trials Network (HVTN), the world?s largest publicly funded multi- disciplinary international collaboration facilitating the development and testing of vaccines to prevent HIV/AIDS, proposes to develop, implement and evaluate three annual conferences to build skills, knowledge, professional networks and career development strategies for these ESIs, starting May 22-23, 2017 in Washington, DC. Attendees at the ESI Conferences will participate in training and skill-building activities on important translational scientific topics (such as adjuvanting experiments and sieve analysis); mentoring opportunities with senior and peer investigators; career development training within the translational field (including finding funding and grantwriting); presentation opportunities; and organized networking opportunities with other ESIs and senior investigators involved in preclinical, clinical and translation science. Conference topic selection will be guided by a needs assessment from K01 Scholars and mentors, an innovative practice used to great effect in the 2008-2012 NHP-ESI Scholars Program, collaboratively run by HVTN and the Center for HIV/AIDS Vaccine Immunology (CHAVI). Organizing efforts for these conferences will be led by a diverse, multi- disciplinary group of experts in the fields at multiple stages in their careers. To further integrate attendees with clinical research, we will additionally support ESIs to participate in the annual HVTN Full Group Meeting (FGM), which will precede or proceed the ESI conference. The HVTN FGM will include additional opportunities for learning, training and networking. Inclusion of women, underrepresented minorities and individuals with disabilities will be supported as speakers, attendees and organizers. We will fund attendance at these conferences and the HVTN FGM for talented ESIs, mentors, and organizing committee members, providing opportunities for these groups to continue to interact and support translational science. These conferences will fill a critical gap in HIV vaccine knowledge and workforce development by facilitating greater translation of HIV vaccine research between preclinical NHP studies and clinical trials.